Is This It?
by Titansgirl-otherstuff
Summary: First fan fic Go easy on me. Titans are spliting up this is 5 years later but then Slade comes back and they have to stop him. For good. Story better than summary, no flames accepted. RobxStar all the way! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Is This It?**

**Chapter 1: A Final Battle**

It had been 5 years since the titans had first met. 5, wonderful, action-packed, suspenseful, and hurtful years. And they had muddled through them, good and bad, together; as a team. But now, they had decided to go their separate ways. It's not that they didn't like being a team anymore, just that they thought they were ready to start their own lives. They all agreed to keep in touch, which wouldn't be hard, since none of them had any plans to leave Jump city, or at least, not yet.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin asked his beautiful girlfriend who seemed to be distracted, for rather than her usual cheerful self, she was huddled on the roof staring out over the mystical, blue waters that surrounded their home.

"I am fine, it is merely that I am…worried that staying in touch with the others is easier said then done."

Robin had been building up his nerve for a proposal for several months now, but was still a little nervous to ask such a thing to Starfire, even after they had been dating for four years now. He figured if he were to ask her at all, it would have to be now, considering the titans were all planning on leaving the tower some time tomorrow. He swallowed hard and reached into his pocket for the ring he never parted with, just in case a good time to ask sprang out unexpectedly at him.

"You no, Star, we don't all have to be apart."

"What are you saying, Robin?"

"Well…I just mean that---"

Robin was cut off by the emergency buzzer, showing that there was a terrible crime in the town (I know that's lame, but it's the best I got.) He slid the ring back into its place, almost relieved for this coincidence, but also, somewhat sad. He sprang up and helped Starfire up and they both ran down stairs. They knew the alarm must have meant something bad, for since they told the city they were resigning as super heroes, they promised not to sound the alarm unless a true catastrophe had occurred.

"What the trouble?" Robin asked Cyborg as they arrived downstairs.

"It's Slade. He's…back."

"He can't be BACK!!!" Robin shouted.

"Well he is and it's up to us to stop him from whatever the heck he's doing."

"Titans…GO!!!" Robin commanded as his friends sprang into action for probably their last assignment. They raced to the city and found Slade breaking out of a bank.

"Drop that sack, Slade!" Robin yelled.

"Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans, or are you now just the Titans. Maybe not even that after your resignation."

Starfire couldn't take being mocked about it, or at least, she took it as mocking them. She jumped in to the air and threw about 550 green beam thingies a second! (I know that's not what their called, but deal with it. I'm trying to type fast as I can.)

Slade ran and the Titans followed. They chased him into a dark alley, where he disappeared in to a brick wall. LITERALLY! He walked RIGHT THROUGH IT!!!

"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven called as the wall turned black and a long tunnel was revealed.

"Nice job, Raven. Titans, get him!" Robin said.

They all ran down the tunnel, raven going last so she could hold it open until they were all in side. It was dark, so Cyborg shone his light straight ahead. It was a straight path, so they ran down it, hoping Slade hadn't gotten away.

"If we don't catch him today, none of us can leave. I thought Slade was gone, that's the only reason I thought it would be safe if we resigned. Now we can't do anything unless we catch him and kill him for real!" Robin said as they ran down the long, dark tunnel.

Finally, they came to an intersection with 4 different paths. As much as they hated to leave each other in this dark hour, they knew they had to split up. They would all take different paths, except for Robin, who was supposed to stay at the intersection in case any of the Titans needed back up. They all put an ear bud into their ears for a more efficient way to talk than their communicators.

They split up and it only took about 2 minutes until Beast Boy had said that he saw someone. He said he didn't need backup…yet. When he went to check it out, it was only a few seconds until his signal went fuzzy. Robin tried everything to get in touch with him, but ended up going down the tunnel for him.

"Beast Boy? Are you okay?!?" He called, but with no luck. A minute later, he found the ear bud lying on the floor. There was nothing else there; no one, nothing, even the tunnel had ended. Beast Boy was gone without a trace. Robin contacted the others and told them what happened.

"I think something's wrong here. I can't even pick up his tracking device signal on my communicator. Only Starfire's, Cyborg's and---" No sooner had he said that, Raven's dot signaling where she was disappeared. Even her head set went fuzzy.

"Raven!?!" Robin said into his microphone, hoping he hadn't just lost another member of their team. There was no answer.

"Yo, Rob, everything okay?" Cyborg asked.

"No, we just lost Raven too. I think we need to regroup and try to figure this out."

"I believe that sounds wise." Starfire said.

Cyborg agreed, but as soon as his light came into view down the tunnel, his dot disappeared, and so did the light. Robin sprinted down the path, hoping to catch the criminal, but ran in to a brick wall almost immediately. It was as close to where robin had been standing as his half-biotical friend had been. He was gone without a trace, except for the ear bud. Just like Beast boy.

"Starfire?" He said into the communicator.

"Y-y-yes." She stuttered, clearly almost paralyzed with fear by mission at hand and almost in-human tone in her true love's voice.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure you were okay. Cyborg's gone and---" suddenly, just as he was beginning to go down the path Starfire was assigned, he heard a scream that couldn't belong to anyone but his beloved Starfire. He quickened his pace until he could see the glowing of her green energy being thrown even faster than at the front of the bank earlier. When he finally reached her, he saw a single fighter, seeming to not have been at all affected by her fighting in the least except that it was moving rather slowly. There was no one with it; not even the rest of the team.

"Star!" Robin yelled as he grabbed her arm. His only purpose for calling out her name was to hopefully avoid being blasted as an enemy through her fright. He pulled her back until she got the memo and began to run at top speed to escape the mysterious figure. They finally came to where they had first entered the tunnel, where Starfire attempted to blast the wall down. She was unsuccessful, sadly.

"Save your energy; this isn't helping!" Robin finally exclaimed.

Starfire fell to the ground in defeat, giving in to the fact that this wall could not be blasted down. Suddenly, the figure was seen again, this time coming much faster than when it was being blasted. Starfire was near a panic attack when she finally decided that if it had to end, she wouldn't go without trying. She pulled her fist behind her head and punched with all her might! All she did was A) Make a barely noticeable crack in the wall and B) break about every finger bone on her right hand.

She yelled out in pain but didn't stop there! She repeatedly punched and kicked until the wall was good and cracked and her and her hands were both broken and bloody. Seeing she was far from breaking it, the figure was closing in, and Starfire would not cease until she had broken the wall, Robin grabbed her arm, now running with blood, before she could put any of the strength she had left into her punch and pulled it down to her side.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but as soon as I tell you to, get as far down the tunnel as you can!" Robin said.

Starfire nodded in agreement and robin pulled a little sphere shaped item out of his utility belt. He felt around the sides until he found a red button. He pressed it, then kept pressing black ones to the sides of it for a few moments. Starfire was ready to run at any given moment, but then…he came. The figure that had been capturing their friends, or so they assumed. (I know that sounds like I'm foreshadowing something, but I'm not. That's who took them, SERIOUSELY!) When he came further in to view, it turned out to be someone in a metal out-fit. It appeared to be an adult man, or perhaps, a robot. Starfire, with her good hand, began shooting him with all she had as Robin programmed his device. Finally, he put it down and screamed at her to run.

They weaved past the figure, one around each side, and got as far down the tunnel as possible, all the while hearing a constant beeping getting faster with each *beep*.

Suddenly, the beeping got so fast that it was almost one, big, long *beeeeeeeeeeeep*

When this occurred, Robin jumped over onto Starfire to shield her from what she now figured must have been a bomb.

Her assumption was correct, for she heard and felt a huge explosion right behind them. It was about 30 seconds before Robin let her up, and as soon as he did, she wished he hadn't got up himself yet. It was no longer pitch black, but now the dark was replaced by dust everywhere, disabling both of their abilities to breath. They both began gagging and put their hands over their mouths to shield the dust from their breath. Robin reached out for Starfire and pulled her with him out of the dust. They finally reached a place where the dust cleared and realized they were not in the alley that had led them there in the first place. They somehow found there way in to a forest outside of town. It was pouring down rain and, even though it was freezing cold rain in late-November, they found themselves loving to stand in the rain rather than the world of dust they had just left behind.

They both seemed to come back to reality after a few minutes of standing in the rain.

Robin cleared his throat and said "We should get back to the tower. We need to figure out what's going on before it's safe to resume the battle.

At the remembrance of the actions that had just occurred, Starfire slid onto her knees into the mud. Her eyes began to well-up with tears as she released the glory of rain on her face and replaced it with the melancholy feeling of rolling tears.

They made their way back to the edge of the city, both saying nothing. They were both soaked by the time they reached the city, not even close to home yet. Starfire's arm was coated in blood while Robin's outfit was ripped, tattered, and he was, even after the rain, still covered with the rubble and dust. They both looked hopeless and felt worse than they looked. Enough said; they were hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: So Many Questions. **

Why them? Why now? Why here? Why so extreme? What next? How do they get home? Will it all end here? Why are there so many questions, and no answers?

This is what buzzed through Robin and Starfire's minds as they walked absent-mindedly through the seemingly abandoned streets. There were people there, not outside, of course, but they were there. Yet, both of the Titans felt alone. Their friends weren't there, so they were alone. Even surrounded by all the people, they were alone. They didn't want to be with people if they didn't care about them like their friends did. These people didn't matter as anything more than citizens to them, thus, they were alone.

Somehow, though, with both of them a mess, battered, and Starfire in tears, they got home.

"I-I guess we should get dried off now." suggested Robin.

"I suppose that is about all we can do, to begin with." Starfire answered through her tears.

She walked off to her room, almost seeming mad, immediately after their…conversation?

It was about 7:30 when they got home, and about 30 minutes later, Robin had been dried off and dressed in dry clothes. Starfire, though, had not even heard from. Robin decided to give her a few minutes alone before he went to see if she were okay. He knew, even if she had fallen asleep, that they would need to patch up her hand before too long.

Robin wasn't sure how, but he fell asleep for a few minutes and woke up at 8:45. He knew it had been a light sleep and that he would have woken up if Starfire left her room, but he didn't, so she hadn't. He decided it was time to go in and check on her.

Robin went over to her bedroom door and knocked 3 times. There was no answer, but he noticed that the door wasn't even fully closed, so he let himself in.

He found Starfire hugging her knees, the same way she had been on the roof merely hours earlier, and sitting in the corner next to her bed. She was wearing a purple house coat with her hair neatly brushed, but still dripping wet. She was either wide awake, or she slept with her eyes open. Robin took a bet it was the first one, so he said,

"Star…you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, clearly lying but she sounded too, well, almost angry to point that out to her. Plus it was obvious she knew Robin could tell when she lied, for she burst into tears again almost as soon as the words left her lips.

Robin walked over and pulled her into a hug, hoping she wouldn't reject him when she obviously needed him most. His hopes were granted and she reluctantly took his shoulder-to-cry-on offer.

They sat there for who knows how long rocking back and forth still trying to take everything in from the day that had just past. It was still hard to believe all of this much less stop the tears and do something about it. They still had the whole night for planning; now was the time for crying and trying to grab-holt of reality and breathe. Later they would fix it, now they would worry. Now was when the questions all came back.

Why them? Why now? Why here? Why so extreme? What next? Will it all end here? Why are there so many questions, and no answers?

The time for crying was now over. They had 30 minutes of just realization. They now knew that what was going on wasn't a dream, it was real, and they had to do something to resolve this non-dreaming nightmare. Step 1 was to get Starfire's hand cleaned and bandaged. She decided she could do this alone while Robin tried to figure out anything he could of Slade's recent activity, who was working for him, where he was, and what he was planning. Easier said then done, and it's not even very easily said. You get the point, right? There was nothing Robin could find over the internet, so he decided to stay on message alert. If there were any phone calls or TV messages, he would catch them.

Before even that could happen, Robin put the whole tower on lock-down. No one could get in, no one was going out, and even going from room to room would require them to type in a password on the keypad located to the side of each door. Basically, if the ups man came to the front door, which anyone highly doubted, they may be blasted to smithereens if they weren't careful and tried to _guess_ the password or something.

Robin turned the TV to channel 1, where there was literally nothing on but a never ending, always replaying demonstration on how to work the TV remote. The volume was loud enough to hear, but not unless you listened closely, so he would notice if there was a TV message, but if the phone rang, the person on the other end would never have a clue that it was.

Starfire came upstairs about 15 minutes later with a bandage big enough to hold back the blood, but thin enough to allow movement for her hand quite easily when needed. It was only now that Robin noticed how red her face was from crying so much. He wanted more than anything to hold her close and comfort her, but he knew he had to keep searching the internet for any information that would be of any help to him.

She picked up her lap top and sat down next to robin to assist in a search. Neither said anything for quite a while until Starfire couldn't hold back her thoughts for any longer.

"Robin, what if something else goes wrong? What if we can't find them?" she asked.

"We will find them. Just try to think positive. We'll find them, even if it's the last thing I ever do."

"What if we get captured as well?"

"If we do, or don't, I promise we'll all be safe. I'll make sure of that."

There was a long silence, for neither of them had anything left to say. They continued their search for a few hours until they realized how the time had gotten away from them. It was midnight when Robin looked to the clock at the bottom corner of his screen.

"We should get some sleep. It'll be useless if we try to fight tomorrow if we're half asleep." Robin said, not even noticing Starfire had fallen asleep at her laptop. Robin laughed a little to himself, put away her laptop, and carried his love off to her bed. She blinked her eyes open as he set her down on her bed, but for only a second until she fell back to sleep.

Robin had at first decided to sleep on the couch in case there was a message, but was now thinking it would be better to get a good night's sleep in his own bed. He could hear if the phone rang from his room, and if it came over the TV, he could set it to record so that they could watch in the morning. It was settled, a good night's sleep was more important than a hard night's work. (Only hard because, have you _seen_ their couch?)

As Robin tried to fall asleep, the questions from before tried to sneak back into his mind, but he quickly pushed them out and caught up with the sleep he truly needed.

Sleep was truly the only power that could overcome their sadness; like a fresh blanket of new hope was swept over them in the night. In their sleep, it was not that lost, hopeless, angry, depressed feeling of that that came in their day. Now they were free to dream and be happy and not give into the feeling that they had done something wrong.

It was just in time, too. As soon as he sat down to get him fully awoken, his beautiful girlfriend emerged from her bedroom; only…she looked, different. Instead of her usual short skirt, high boots, and small shirt, Starfire wore the mechanical outfit that not even she had seen since the day she came to earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What about the Team?**

Beast Boy's p.o.v.

They were captured. They had to be. Why couldn't I at least have a chance to warn them? It was no use worrying them now, then again. I was so alert, and yet, I didn't even figure out someone was there until after they had me sacked. They could have been warned, they could have even left, but they would still get captured. Plus, how would he warn them? By the time he was captured, there would probably already be some other minion in their tunnel's grabbing them at the same time that he was caught.

It still hurts, though, to not be able to do anything to even try to help. It's hard to even remember what happened. I was grabbed and thrown into a bag. (Or at least I think it was a bag.) The bag was thrown down only a second later and I heard a beep and then the sound of a huge door closing. I was picked back up about 15 minutes later and now here I am being carried to who knows where by who knows who. Yeah, it's scary.

Cyborg's p.o.v.

I can't believe I let them get me! Me!!! It's ridiculous! I was so vulnerable! That's not how I'm programmed. I don't lose that easily. There's no hope, but I don't give up easily. Hope Slade took that into accounting for. I won't be done this easily.

**Tries to fire laser cannon, but it won't work. **

Aww ma-an!!! This is a stroke of good luck! Darn laser! Guess he did take that into accounting. Dang!

Raven's p.o.v.

I don't even know what he said. Robin started to say something about Beast Boy and then…Nothing. I was captured. Nothing else to it. Here I am now worrying my head off about the others, but the truth is, for all of them but Beast Boy, they're probably safe. I can't even think of what's going to happen next, only that I hope the others are safe.

If this is going to be our last battle together for a long time, I at least want a chance to not make it suck. If we have to go, why not with a fight? If it's over now, why not without a chance? If I'm going to die, why not with hope?

**End Raven's p.o.v.**

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!!" Nothing happened. Raven was left wondering why it didn't work, but it didn't. Her powers couldn't help her!

"It's no use, Rea. I tried and my laser don't work neither."

"Well that sucks. Wait… you're here too, Cyborg?"

"Yup. How you doin'?"

"Okay I guess. Beast Boy? Are you here?"

"Where is here?" Beast boy said as if he wasn't really there, but somewhere far away. Lost. He was lost.

"I don't know, but I aint waitin' to find out." Cyborg said, still obviously trying to laser his way out.

"Oh shut up." Said a stranger's voice. "These bags are specially made. Inside them, you have no powers, no lasers, no anything. You've been beaten."

"Who are you?" asked Raven, "And where are Robin and Starfire?"

"Sadly, you're friends won't be joining us. Not yet at least. They managed to escape, but they'll be here soon. Tomorrow, probably."

"Hopefully they aint stupid enough to come after us." Cyborg said, mostly to himself.

"Hopefully;" Beast Boy repeated, "but not likely."

"You're probably right." Raven responded, "If I know either of them, they'll be back tomorrow. I just wish we could…wait…Where's my communicator?"

"Silly Titans, you actually think we'd leave you with them? I'm not stupid you know."

"Well, you are working for Slade." Cyborg joked.

This irritated him and he yelled at them to shut up.

"Gladly." Was the response given by Cyborg, quite sarcastically.

But not as sarcastically as he made it sound. There was nothing else to say. They shut up not even noticing.

It was about 10 minutes after the Titans realized their situation before the car they figured must be carrying them stopped. They were all put into separate chairs before let out of their bags. Immediately after which, they were bound to them by clamps over their wrists and around their waists. They were stuck. Once the bags were removed from over their heads, they found themselves still in the dark. Suddenly, a blindingly bright light came on around them. They had to squint their eyes just to see anything, and all there was to be seen was an empty room, disclosing their chairs lined up side by side, with an all to familiar figure standing in the only dark corner. It was Slade. (Duh.)

"Hello, Titans. Welcome to my newest lair. Don't get too comfortable, you'll only be in these chairs for only a moment. You see, I was only hoping to give my orientation once, but since Starfire and Robin aren't here, I find it unfair for you all to wait for their presence just for yours. You see, I have decided that since you have decided to end the 'Teen Titans', I may as well end our feud. Once Starfire and Robin arrive, I will tell you the terms to make it a fair battle; but for now, all I can tell you is that we will have a battle. The prize for the winner or winners is that they will have the privilege of living. The loser has to pay the ultimate sacrifice. Basically, the battle doesn't end until the opponent is dead. Any questions?...No…Good. Have a good night."

**Turns head towards minion**

"Show them to their sells."

They were re-bagged and thrown into separate prison sells. At least they were all next to each other. Before Slade's minion left them alone, he put a metal band on each of their wrists. I can't tell you what the bands did. (Okay, I can. They drained all of their powers and you can't get them off even with a chain saw. The only way to get their powers back was to win the battle and get the key from Slade that unlocked the bands.)

"What now?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I guess we should get some sleep. If we're gonna be in an 'epic battle' we might as well be rested and ready for it. Try to get some sleep ya'al. I'm 'onna try-in' find a way to recharge for tomorrow." (You can guess who said that. If you can't, **A)** Watch more Teen Titans and **B)** It was Cyborg.) (Duh again.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Day with New Hopes and New Fears**

Starfire's p.o.v.

I can't believe sleep was possible last night. Well, after all that, I guess anything could be. But what now? Wait…No more of those lousy questions. Yesterday is over and the best I can do is get ready for today.

I need to make extra sure that nothing else goes wrong. But where do I start? I guess with… Whoa! It's already 10:00! (I know that's not very late, but for a Teen Titan who's going into an epic battle today; you'd rather wake up at 7.) I wonder if Robin's already up. He is usually up early, but he was up pretty late last night, so he has an excuse to sleep late. Well, I guess whether he's up or not, the best thing I can do is get ready for the day. I know I really screwed up yesterday, but now's the chance to make up for that by fighting with all I've got and then some.

Okay, what all needs to be done? Well, I guess I should… Get dressed, make breakfast (no Tameranian dishes, none of the other Titans like them), see if I can do a little more research, and get ready for battle. Okay, let's get started.

Robin's p.o.v.

Note to self;

Bed was worth it, even if we missed a call. If I would have slept on the couch, I'd still be tired and not ready for an epic battle. I wonder what time it is. **Look at watch**

10:33! Starfire's surely up by now! I hope I haven't kept her waiting for battle!

**Jump out of bed and exit room (since he's already dressed.)**

**End Robin's p.o.v.**

Robin had forgotten that he had just woken up and nearly tripped over himself on his way to the common room. I stopped to catch his balance just as he stumbled to the couch to catch himself. Just in time, too. No sooner had he sat down than Starfire emerged from her bedroom, only she looked…Different. She was wearing her mechanical body suite that she hadn't even seen since the day she first arrived at earth. She had her reddish-auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail (for the first time robin could remember) and she had back her hopeful, sparkling eyes that had been filled with tears merely last night.

She seemed to not even notice Robin sitting on the couch staring at her with amaze. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, no matter what she wore. She flew over to the kitchen and set a plate next to the toaster just in time for it to pop up and fling toast onto it. She then began fiddling with some bacon and eggs on the stove top. Robin walked in and said

"Good morning, Star. Sleep well?"

"Good morning. Yes I did, how about you?"

"Fine. Would you like some help?"

"No thank you. But I do think you should check to make sure we didn't get any messages last night."

"Right!" Robin said; relieved at not needing to help, for bacon was surely not his specialty. He walked over to the TV and found that there had not been any messages sent. He clicked a button on the phone and found there had been no phone calls either. It was strange, but not worth being suspicious over. Robin went over and set the table for their breakfast and they enjoyed the feast. Alone.

They had finished and were now preparing for battle. They got their communicators, Robin replenished the supplies in his utility belt, Starfire made sure that Silky had enough food in his bole to last for weeks (she always gave him extra food when she knew they may be gone for a few days), and then they had the conversation that follows:

"Robin, what do_ you_ think will happen?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to be prepared for anything that happens."

"I suppose so."

"Yeah."

It had been 2 days since they had shown any romantic activity towards one another. They both were desperate for a make-out, but neither were sure what the other would say or think. Finally, after looking into each others eyes for what felt like an hour but was actually about15 seconds, Starfire continued the conversation.

"What if I don't see you again after the battle? What if one of us don't---"

But she could never finish, for Robin had cut her off by getting it out of his system by leaning over and kissing her. It was a long passionate kiss, for they both feared it may be their last. During the moment they sat there, lips pressed together, holding each other so close that it would have been almost impossible not to kiss, Robin pondered the idea of his proposal. He decided that it would be terrible if he did propose and then one of them didn't-no…I'm not even going to type that! Too SAD Okay, back to the story.

When they finally released each other from they're grip, they both felt ready for anything.

They were ready for battle.

They were prepared for battle and leaving for it too. (I know that's like the lamest line ever but I'm really sleepy so give me a break.) with Robin on his motorcycle and Starfire flying beside him, they left for the woods. They both very well knew that without Raven, they could never get there through the alley without blowing up the apartments along each side. It took almost a surprisingly less amount of time than it had when they walked to get there; going from about 2 hours to 30 minutes. when they arrived, it was only noon, just enough time for a long battle.  
''Are you ready for this?'' Robin asked.  
''No, but I'll pretend to be so we can get it over with.''  
''What makes you feel unready?''  
Starfire now regretted blurting out that answer without more careful consideration, but it was too late to take it back, the answer was already out there and she couldn't take it back. It was time to come clean.  
''Robin, why must we separate? Why can we not remain together forever?''  
Robin wasn't sure if she was referring to the team, or the two of them, so he just thought of an answer to meet the needs of either.  
''Everyone has a point when they want to try to make their own life. Some people choose to be with someone to do this, and others just decide to see what happens when they let fate decide their course. But whatever happens in there, whatever things end like, just know that fate never lies. What happens is it, and there's no way to decide what fate will choose. It may end bad, maybe good, but whether fate does what you want or not, you've got to except it.''  
Robin even surprised himself at how akwardless that was (NO CHECK, I DON'T CARE IF AKWARDLESS IS A WORD OR NOT!!! IF NOT IT IS NOW!)  
''Thank you, Robin.''  
''What for?''  
''For reminding me...'' Starfire decided not to finish because if this may be there last conversation together, she didn't want to end it in some lame phrase that's not really a phrase but---OH!!! You Know!!!

Starfire flew into the tunnel almost in slow motion with Robin close behind her. Her head was cleared and she was ready for battle; his heart was set on his goal and he was prepared for anything. They traveled silently for neither had anything to say until they reached the intersection that had caused the entire mishap. Robin told her of the brick walls appearing and that the only path he thought still to be travelable was the one she had been on and they began their journey to destiny. With Starfire's light shining in front of them; they made it to about where Starfire had met up with the unknown man. Suddenly, the light went out. The tunnel was dark again, but there was no one there to notice. They had both been captured.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: Orientation to Doom**

Starfire tried her green energy powers, but was faced with the same denial as her friends were just the previous day.

"Don't waist your energy; you'll need it later. Your powers won't work now." Said a voice mysterious to the Titans in his presence at this moment, but a bit too familiar to the others.

"Why not?" Starfire said desperately, still trying to get out, only this time with her super strength. When she pushed against the sides of the bag, though, she felt as if the energy was drained right out of her.

"I told you not to waste your energy." Said the man, acknowledging her struggling voice and almost sounding sad, "These bags are made specially to drain your powers while you're in them and drain your energy straight out of you if you try too hard to escape." He said, I sad tone almost taking over his voice.

Starfire gave up her struggle, knowing that the bag had only won this round because Slade was a step ahead of them here.

After a long, but not-so-bumpy ride, they were let out into the same chairs the other Titans took residence in the previous day.

"Welcome, Starfire and Robin, I was beginning to grow impatient waiting for you. I will tell you what your friends already know, and then explain the details to the five of you so I won't have to repeat myself for that."

Slade went on to repeat his conversation from yesterday to the final two Titans. They were thrown into sells next to the other Titans, and immediately were both overjoyed to simply see that their friends were alright.

"Friends! Hello! I am so happy to see you unharmed!" Starfire said in her back to normally optimistic voice.

"Hey Star." Beast Boy said in a manner that indicated it took all the happiness he could muster just to say hello.

"You guys too." Raven said.

"Okay, so…give us the details." Cyborg said to Slade, who was approaching at what must have been the most suspenseful pace e-vah!

"Impatient, aren't we?' Slade said sarcastically, "As you all know, ending your team must also end our little rivalry…permanently. We'll have a completely FAIR fight! This means no gadgets," **Looks at Robin** "and no lasers." **Looks at Cyborg**

Slade began to walk away, but then turned at the last moment and said, "Oh, I almost forgot…No powers. I'll have my newest apprentice temporarily drain your powers…and then we will fight! See you in half an hour." (Come ON!!! How many apprentices does one guy need?!? Just so you know, I will never tell you who it is! NEVER!!! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!!! Okay, fine, you don't have to beg. It's just some random dude who Slade saw and said "Be my apprentice or DIE!!!" He fell for it )

Slade new apprentice brought in some probe thingies and put them under Beast Boy's, Raven's, and Starfire's skin. This disabled their powers (duh). Then he brought in a chip and put it in Cyborg's hard drive to deactivate his lasers (duh again). Finally, he took Robin's utility belt away (do I even have to say anything?).


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: The End (If You Know What I Mean)**

A half hour had almost past since the Titans hopes had gotten demolished. They were ready for anything. Anything, that is, but this. No one had said much over that course of time that seemed more like days than half an hour, but now Beast Boy was near having a break down from lack of talking.

"So…What's up?" Robin said, acknowledging Beast Boy's state of break-downy-ness.

"Nothing much…just getting ready for an epic battle, it all ends here type thing. Cyborg?"

"Same as you."

"Yeah." **sigh**

Things went quiet again. Any of the Titans right then would have sworn that if you reached out your hand into the air, you could actually _feel_ the awkward. Then, Robin remembered that he _was_ the leader and should probably give a pep talk before going into a huge battle. He didn't even waste time to think of what to say, he just blurted out the words that seemed to seep right from his heart.

"Guys, I know things don't look so good, but we've beaten Slade before. This won't be any different from any other battle."

"Yes it will. Robin, in case you haven't noticed, he's won! We're out of luck, out of powers, out of plans, and…out of time." Cyborg said, at first sounding mad and then sympathetic.

"That's not true. We have each other, all Slade has is him. And just think, he may be good, but time has changed him no less than a few chips have changed us. Powers or not, win or loose, we've all had a good run. And I'm really proud to call myself your leader."

"Thanks." Said Beast Boy.

"You're right." Cyborg said.

"I guess that does make sense" said Raven.

Starfire said nothing.

Noticing her quiet, Robin decided to try to talk to her. He didn't think there would be anyone in the world to be as happy as he was that his sell was next to hers; so he could talk to her without the others hearing every word of their conversation. He walked to the side of his sell closest to her and said

"Star? You okay?"

"You could say that." Her voice indicated she was once again on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I've never felt so-powerless. In that sack, when my strength was drained, that was the first time I've felt completely useless. Now, for the past half hour, I can't relinquish that feeling. Without my powers…I am useless."

"No your not. It's not your powers that make you such a great fighter, Star. It's your heart! I can't believe that you're giving up! That's not who you are. What makes you an amazing fighter and an even better person is that you have such an optimistic heart. It makes you always happy and you never give up!"

"Really?"

"Promise."

"But-"

"No buts, you'll be fine. We all will."

Just then, Slade's apprentice walked into the room.

"Time for battle." He said so ominously that it sent a chill up all of there spines.

They all walked behind him, leaving behind the dark room and finding themselves right in the middle of a stadium where the sun shone blindingly bright. They squinted at first, but then quickly adjusted.

"The fight won't end till the opponent is dead." Slade's voice echoed in their heads. This was it. The do or die moment where nothing could go wrong or all would be bad.

Slade walked out of the other side and, just like that, it was on!

The battle began. With Raven staying near the back corner, Robin and Cyborg charging at Slade from the front, and Starfire and Beast Boy coming up behind him, Slade was trapped. But he was too good to lose this soon. He grabbed Beast Boy and hurdled him through the air over to where Raven stood. Distracted by their friend's flight, the others were unaware of Slade grabbing Cyborg and throwing him in the other direction until he was already in the air. Robin tried a high kick, but was grabbed by the leg and thrown onto the wall next to Cyborg. Slade then pressed a button on his sleeve that activated force fields so the others, who were just regaining the strength to stand, wouldn't stop him from finishing them off one by one. Starfire, in a desperate attempt to defeat him, pulled her trusty bow and arrows out of wherever it is she keeps them and attempted a shot before Slade turned around. Too later. He turned and grabbed the arrow just before she could shoot it into his chest and pulled it, along with the bow, from her grip.

The sudden jerking of it knocked her over and she was found vulnerable. Slade took this opportunity and pointed the arrow towards her heart. He shot and she slid away just enough so that it could pass through her shoulder, going all the way through to the other side, rather than her heart. She let out a shriek of pain and clutched her wound, where the arrow remained sticking out from her chest. Slade took this opportunity to aim perfectly towards her chest once again, only this time, pinning her down with foot.

"You really thought you could win, didn't you." Slade said, smirking at her through his mask.

"No…I didn't think I could win. I knew I could win." Starfire started calmly, changing to a roaring angry voice by the sentence's end.

She kicked up and did a back flip, changing positions with Slade so that he was left laying, she was left on one knee, the bow was left broken, and the other Titans were left banging on the force field with their faces pressed up against it watching.

She had gotten this far, but she didn't know what to do.

"You just don't get it, do you? You have lost. All of the Titans have lost. You're powerless and I've won!" Slade said in a rather calm voice for someone in that position.

Suddenly, Starfire's eyes began glowing green as she screamed out

"No-you-have-NOT!"

Just then, a blinding green light emerged from her hands, which were pointed towards Slade, and then…Everything and everyone was momentarily blinded by the green light spreading across, possibly, the entire world. It brushed cleanly across the Earth's surface, destroying Slade, the force field, the arrow in Starfire's chest, and all her energy!

Once the light had vanished, the Titans began to slowly walk out of there positions where they had been trapped; except for Robin, who ran to Starfire's side to catch her as she fell from lack of energy. Slade's apprentice, who was hiding behind the door that they had entered through, pressed a button on his remote that de-activated the probes in them, popped the chip out of Cyborg's head, and made Robin's belt appear beside him.

"Starfire…are you okay?" Robin asked.

The other Titans had just walked up as Starfire's mystic emerald green eyes batted open.

"I am now." She said.

"Wait, didn't this same scenario happen in that one special, Trouble in Tokyo?" Beast Boy asked.

In response, Raven slapped him in the back of the head.

Ignoring that comment, Robin lifted Starfire's head up high enough to commence in an extremely passionate kiss. Starfire latched her arms behind his head so that he could hug her back instead of holding her up. The kiss didn't end until robin felt a tear drop running down her face and onto his. They both leaned back as Robin tore a piece from his cape and tied it around Starfire's wound.

"Any better?"

"Robin, the pain I currently feel is in my heart rather than my shoulder. Now that Slade is gone, we shall surely all depart the tower and begin our own lives. I know you told me to trust in fate but-"

Once again she was cut off by a sudden kiss; only this time, Robin didn't even have to think about if he should propose. Now was the time, she was the one, and…wait…WHERE WAS THE RING?!? He felt around in his pocket where it had remained for weeks now, but it wasn't there. He didn't panic, though. He remained calm until the kiss was over and then reached for his utility belt. Instead of strapping it on, he took out one of his disks and bent in the edges so that they wouldn't pop out any more.

"Starfire, I know that splitting up will be the end of the Teen Titans, but if you'll let it, this could be the beginning for _us._"

She looked at him with a hopeful, but confused look, so he continued,

"Starfire…will you marry me?"

She was overjoyed with theses words she had waited so long for that she began to think they may never come. All she could do was smile and hug him as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered into his ear.

Now came Robin's smile as he slipped the almost ring onto her finger as they continued to hug. When they finally released each other from their grips, Starfire looked admiringly at the almost-ring on her finger.

"I did have a real one, but it must have gotten lost on the way over. I'm sure I could-"

"No! This one reminds me of you…That's what makes it perfect." Starfire said lovingly.

They proceeded with a kiss as they heard Beast Boy whispered "It's about time."

Well, I guess that's it. Starfire and Robin were married about three months later and had two kids; Cody and Mimi. Robin became a police, Starfire a teacher, and they pretty much just became a normal family. Cyborg became a basketball coach, Raven a psychiatrist, Beast Boy got Terra out of the stone and they were married, terra going on to be a super model and Beast Boy a zoo keeper, and they all had a titans reunion every year and kept in touch in between. I'll try to make their jobs into different stories, but probably not for a while. Hope you liked my first fic. Bye!!!


End file.
